masters_of_sexfandomcom-20200213-history
Outliers
Outliers '''is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Masters of Sex. It aired on October 9, 2016. Synopsis With their legal troubles coming to a resolution, Bill is forced to make a difficult admission, while considering reuniting with Libby; Virginia goes to New York to salvage their book deal. Plot At the clinic, Virginia is listening to the audio taping of the clinic, and hears that Art has told Nancy that they had sex at the swinger party, which they had not. Virginia demands that Art tell Nancy the truth. Meanwhile, Bill has finally completed his 90 required AA meetings in 90 days. Louise reminds Bill that it is traditional for someone at their last meeting to share what they've learned. Bill, instead, just says goodbye. At the courthouse, jury selection for the trial is underway for the pandering and prostitution charges. Keller tells them that it might be preferable to lose this stage of the legal battle so it can go on to more prominent spotlight--perhaps even the Supreme Court. Art informs Nancy that he thinks they're being recorded, but doesn't tell her what he said that piqued Virginia's interests. Helen and her parents get ready at her apartment, and Betty barges in. Helen tells her parents that she is the neighbor, and Betty plays along. Betty gives Virginia the outline for their new book, Human Sexual Inadequacy, which will not be published after the debacle with Little Brown months ago. Bill believes that they should wait until the legal proceedings are finished before going to Little Brown expressing desire to continue with their new book. Virginia asks that they go to New York and tell Bob Drag in person that they wish to continue with their book. Bill says he won't go to New York, and informs Virginia that he and Libby have reconciled after Virginia insinuates that she would like to get back together with him. Meanwhile, Nancy and Art find a tape recorder in a storage closet, recording all rooms of the clinic. In New York, Virginia goes to see Bob Drag, who she accompanies to a party, where he gropes her in front of his boss. Virginia is justifiably affronted, but her editor explains that his boss has gotten it into his head that he’s “light in the loafers.” She negotiates a quid pro quo in which her editor agrees to take on the book again in exchange for Virginia pulling his boss aside to brag on his sexual prowess. Virginia tells a tall tale about including him in the research, and the publishing for the book is back on track. Bill and Libby, at their house, get high together and perform oral sex together. Afterwards, Libby gives Bill her blessing on courting Virginia. Before the trial, Keller informs Bill that the prosecution has a new witness list, one of them being a bellhop at the Park Chancery hotel. Bill tells Keller that he and Virginia have been having an affair at the Park Chancery. Bill realizes this will ruin Virginia's reputation, and would “be forever what people think of when they hear Masters and Johnson”. Meanwhile, Betty learns that Helen has informed her parents that she is a lesbian. However, she is horrified to hear that they have left her as a result. To save Virginia, Bill decides to plead guilty, and admit that he is a sexual deviant. After the trial, Libby asks Keller out to dinner. Bill goes to an AA meeting to say that he is an addict of sorts, saying he's addicted to “a passing glance, fingers brushing against my shoulders, linger of perfume when she’s already left the room.” He goes on to say, “I’m Bill, and I’m here to ask for your help.” Cast Main cast * Michael Sheen as William Masters * Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson * Caitlin FitzGerald as Libby Masters * Annaleigh Ashford as Betty DiMello Timeline Virginia says that the Connelly's case (Inventory, Oct./Nov. 1968) was a few weeks ago. However, previous episodes indicate it is at least Spring 1969, and the dates on the tapes in the supply closet indicate it is '''June/July 1969. Considering one of the next episodes revolves around Woodstock in August 1969, this episode in June/July would make the most sense. Reception "Outliers" received positive reviews and was considered to be one of the best of the season. Gallery 405.jpg 405 - 1.jpg 405 - 2.jpg 405 - 3.jpg 405 - 4.jpg 405 - 5.jpg 405 - 6.jpg 405 - 7.jpg 405 - 8.jpg 405 - 9.jpg 405 - 10.jpg 405 - 11.jpg 405 - 12.jpg 405 - 13.jpg